Lockdown
With Jessi on the loose, tensions rise in the Trager household, while Kyle debates what to do about her. Synopsis Nicole tells the police captain on the phone that Jessi should be treated as a psychological case and not a criminal one. Kyle enters and tells her that he's worried about Lori. Nicole tells him that she feels responsible. Suddenly, Kyle's head begins to hurt. His vision becomes blurred, but suddenly he returns to normal. Lori tells Josh that she had been planning revenge on Jessi. Stephen enters and Josh leaves. Lori tries to shoo her father away, but he tells her to stop disrespecting him. Kyle and Josh pace outside to try and figure out a solution to their problems. Josh tells him about Lori's plan to get revenge on Jessi. Josh gets mad at him for defending Jessi. Josh leaves and Kyle's head begins to hurt again. Lori calls Hillary, Kyle calls Declan, and Josh calls Andy. Nicole tells them they can't leave the house until Jessi is found. At Madacorp, Julian Ballantine and Brian Taylor are looking at the barely living Tom Foss. Brian tells Ballantine that Kyle's mind would be fried before much information could be extracted. Ballantine says it's worth it. Emily enters, and Ballantine and Brian are unaware that Jessi is missing. Emily lies. Back at the Trager house, Hillary arrives and meets with Josh and Lori to get revenge on Jessi. Elsewhere, Amanda apologizes to Kyle. She decided to tell him that she's leaving for the rest of the semester for a music program in New York and that she leaves in two days. Amanda asks Kyle what he thinks she should do. Kyle tells her it's her decision and that he will always be here for her. Emily calls Kyle and asks him to search for Jessi. Kyle tells her she's lying. She tells Kyle that is Jessi isn't found, her family, and the Tragers, would be put in danger by Madacorp. Declan comes in and Lori tells him to talk some sense into Kyle. Declan tells her to give Jessi the benefit of the doubt. Lori and Declan argue while Stephen downstairs tells Nicole that she thinks that Stephen is having an affair with Emily. The multitude of arguments make their way to Kyle's room where his head begins to hurt again from the noise. Suddenly, all the noise stopped. Kyle stands up and sees Adam Baylin. Adam tells him that that he is not really Adam but is here to help. Andy finally arrives at the Trager house and where they begin to play G-Force. Andy suddenly tells Josh that this would be their last day. Declan enters Kyle's room to see that he is sleeping. In his dream, Kyle tells Adam what he knows about Madacorp and it's connection to Jessi and Zzyzx. Kyle wants Adam to tell him everything, but he says he can't. Kyle says he read Jessi's mind. Adam tells him that she didn't read his. Adam asks him how the chaos makes him feel. Suddenly, Adam turns into Jessi and turns back into Adam. Kyle thinks he's losing his mind, but Adam tells him he is only finding it. Through his conversation with Adam, he realizes that Jessi cannot be trusted. Lori and Declan are still arguing. Hillary is tired of it and decided to play Dr. Phil. Josh tells Andy that he's tired of playing. Andy tries to avoid the subject, but eventually says that she is starting chemo tomorrow and would not want to see him again and that they should make their last day perfect. Adam tells Kyle that his self-doubt has paralyzed him, which is why his subconscious has created Kyle. Adam asks why Kyle cares about Madacorp weapon and Kyle says that if he doesn't, no one will. Adam says that maybe no one want meant to care about her. Somewhere near Victor Falls, Jessi has complete flashbacks of the day she killed the camper. She pleads with the memory of herself to let him live and breaks down at the sight of his death. Nicole looks at Jessi's drawing of the fire with the Zzyzx logo. Stephen tells Nicole that he is leaving for work and Nicole tells him it would violate the lockdown. Stephen tells her that he has never betrayers her vows. Back in Kyle's dream, he contemplates whether or not Jessi was born evil, or was raised that way. Adam is confusing him and Kyle says that even if he wanted to help her, he doesn't know where she is. Jessi suddenly appears and asks Kyle to help her. Kyle knows Jessi is not really here. Jessi comments on how happy the Tragers look in the picture and how it's her fault the Tragers are falling apart. Jessi asks if he's willing to leave Amanda to save Jessi. Jessi reminds him that she does not know where the real Jessi is as she isn't really there. Kyle realizes that when he ran away, he went to woods near Victor Falls. Kyle now contemplates whether or not to go through with it. Jessi is huddled next a tree. A woman comes by and asks her she is okay. Jessi orders her to stay away. Jessi marches off. Emily runs into Stephen at work. Emily lies and says Jessi is safe at home. Stephen comments that the diagnostics reports had been erased and that he can't go in as Ballantine is giving a tour to an investor. Emily tells Stephen to go home. Stephen doesn't believe her, but decides to go home. Back in Josh's room, Josh and Andy are making out. Josh pulls away and Andy calls him hesitant, but he calls it respectful. She claims that he's never touch a breast, but he says he has, just not one he's cared about. Andy tells him that that he can touch her breast, but Josh doesn't want to because he wants to continue to be with her and that he refuses to stay with Andy if she won't stay with him. Declan and Lori are still arguing. Hillary says it's good, but Declan is happy that Kyle interrupts. Declan says the whole thing is stupid. Hillary blames Kyle for ruining Declan and Lori's relationship. Kyle apologizes. Later, Kyle tells Declan that everything that has happened is his own fault. Declan realizes that he's going after Jessi. After a short conversation, he gives him the keys to his car and wishes him luck. Hillary complains to Nicole that she can't help people like she can. Nicole tells her it's a complicated process. Hillary says she just want to help Lori and asks why honesty is so hard for people. Nicole tells Hillary that there is nothing “dumb blonde” about her. Stephen secretly enters CIR to see Brian Taylor enter the CIR room to see Tom Foss. He tells Tom that all he and Adam Baylin ever wanted is to see Kyle's potential be reached. Suddenly, Tom loosens a strap and begins to choke Brian until he falls to the floor. Back at home, Nicole catches Kyle sneaking out. He tells her where he is going and Nicole is mad that she wishes Kyle trusted her. Nicole asks how Kyle and Jessi are related and tells him that she doesn't even know who he is. Kyle says that he's only brought pain to the Trager house and wishes to fix everything. Amanda is at her house and playing piano. Kyle silently watches her and thinks about the promises he made and how he's broken them. Amanda turns around to see he has already left. Andy sits next to Josh and apologizes for the way she had been acting that that they will continue to stay together. Andy lies down on Josh's shoulder and they begin to nap. In Lori's room, she takes down all of the things she used to plan her revenge on Jessi. Declan tells her that she had always been the person to talk to. He wants to friends and that he misses her. He says he'll try to be more communicative. They hug. Jessi is still wandering the woods and overlooks a ledge. She watches the river flow as she walks out on the narrow plank. Kyle arrives and Jessi asks why he came after her. Kyle tells her that she doesn't have to do what they want her to do and that Nicole can help her and that he will help her solve everything. Kyle extends her hand. After a while, Jessi turns back around and takes his hand. Kyle embraces her as she continues to cry. Nicole sits outside as Stephen enters. They both say that they found out something huge about Kyle. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Julian Ballantine *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Vanesa Tomasino as Dog walker *and J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin 212 212